


Rude Awakening

by Kitty Rainbow (KittyRainbow)



Category: Artemis Fowl - Colfer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, af100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-05
Updated: 2005-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyRainbow/pseuds/Kitty%20Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holly is on a journey. Where is she going? Where did she start?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rude Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [af100 Challenge #8](http://www.livejournal.com/community/af100/13079.html): _"beauty"_

Holly dashed along the path, trying to spot the puddles in the moonlight. She kept splashing herself, less because of poor visibility than because her thoughts were mostly elsewhere.

Tomorrow the fairies would find the equilibrium of their social rules had been shattered and they would stumble bleary-eyed into the future. All because of her. Because of the day she had snapped out of her stupor...

Here it was at last! She pounded on the door until it was opened by a giant man.

"Holly! What are you doing here? It's raining and it's 2am."

"Artemis is expecting me."

**Author's Note:**

> This, fairly obviously I would think, is based on Sleeping Beauty. I tried to introduce more similarities than just, ooh, Artemis's love woke Holly up - hence the whole analogy between the sleeping kingdom waking up to a land overgrown with weeds/the fairies...


End file.
